pulsarlostcolonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain
"The greatest skill a captain can have is adaptability. No matter how prepared you think you are, the big black always has a way of surprising you."- Captain O'Reilly Proudlock, First Union Division Captain is one of the many classes in PULSAR: Lost Colony. He leads the crew of the ship. Role and Abilities The Captain's job is a difficult one. The lives of your ship and crew hang in the balance of every decision you make. Which sector do you warp to next? Do you fight that group of armed drones, or sneak away quietly? Do you spend our last remaining credits on more coolant or more fuel? As the Captain, with every mission you accept and every order you hand out, you orchestrate the ship and your crew into a unified group capable of amazing feats. The Captain is not necessarily meant to run the crew with an iron first. Every skill and action the Captain possesses supports his or her crew, and he or she is responsible for keeping procedures aboard the ship running smoothly. Captains have no concrete role on the ship itself. They go where they are needed and can easily assume other roles if necessary. The Captain adapts to the situation and keeps the entire crew on the same page. The ability to quickly and clearly communicate with the crew is often an essential component for victory. The Captain can add bots to the game from the Tab menu, and select the active target by clicking the ship name in the top right of the HUD. Tip: Holding Z allows for fast Order and alert level changes. Captain's menus AI Priorities - The Priorities System is a simple yet powerful tool the Captain can use. Each Priority is displayed with 5 nodes. From left to right, they signify: Ignore, Low, Medium, High, Max. The purpose of this system is to adjust the decision making process of each AI Crew member. By adjusting these priorities, AI crew members will act differently in certain situations and with enough time under the Captain's supervision, they can become a unique entities. Captains Orders - Crew Orders are designed to be a quick way to relay crucial information to the entire ship. The Captain has the ability to change the order, and once an order is changed, everyone is notified via a text alert at the top of the screen. The alert will slowly fade with the order remaining at the top of the screen. Custom commands can be created in the Captains tab Auto Target - Auto targets can be cleared by clicking the button on the main page of the tab menu, or disabled completely by unchecking the option. The Captain controls the credits in the crew allowance. The Captain can increase and decrease this amount with the arrows in the captains tab. If a crew member sells an item, the amount they sold it for will automatically be added to the crew allowance. Unlockable Talents Crew Heavy Armor Training, Screen Defensive Measures. Category:Classes